the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Fengir Runecutter
Fengir Runecutter Description Fangir is an young adult dwarf with brown hair and beard and is always wearing heavy armor. Fangir likes to eat, drink and kill giants, orcs and ogres! He is not a party dwarf but he surely enjoin a good meal and booze. Background His father, Tengar Ironfist, was a Forgeborn Dwarf Fighter, but he didn't agreed with the clan leader Grogmir Ironfist (Fangir's Grandfather) that the regular dwarfs didn't deserve any help from them. After a couple of years of tension between Tengar and Grogmir that resulting in a fight between both of them, Tengar ended up banned from the Ironfist clan. After that Tengar Ironfist decided to go live far away from his clan. Fangir's Mother, Senra Runecutter, was a Runepriest in a church in the small village of Barmalk. She was always interested in cave's Runes and in one of those cave search she found Tengar, who was living alone in that cave for the last three months. They spent one week together and eventually fall in love. After that they married and went to live together in Barmalk. A couple of years latter Fangir Runecutter was born. He was named after his mother lastname, because Tengar didn't want to keep his son tied with his clan. Tengar quickly became the leader of the town and used his military knowledge and skills to make a small army of dwarfs and mans to defend themself against the constants orc and ogres attacks. Tengar always taught his son about his Forgeborn Heritage, including how to resist and use the elements in his favor. Fangir also learned to fight with his father. But was with his mother that he learned most of what he knows. When he completed 47 years he decided to became a Runepriest and to serve the village church. He never liked the ideia of following a deity he just want to helps people, especially dwarfs, with his healing and fighting powers. The next 30 years past really smoothly, besides some attacks from orc and ogres, nothing else happened. But the year that Fangir completed 87 years everything changed. On summer of that Year the number of attacks increased, the village ended surronded by an army of orcs and ogres led by a vicious Giant called Hoturn in less then a week the entire village was destroyed. During the attack his Father and his mother died, Fangir tried to save them but was badly injured during the fight against an ogre by himself. Fangir just survived because his fathers taught about the caves around the city to him during his childhood and was able to escape the attack after all the village was in flames and all his friends and his family were dead. The next month was the hardest in Fangir life, he lived alone in the caves always on the run and fighting his way trough goblins and orcs; the only thing that kept him alive was his desire for revenge. When he found the other end of the cave, he started to search for a new place to live to rebuild himself and to seek his vengeance against Hoturn. Category:Mountain dwarves